Crumpets and Chaos
by TheOutsidersIsAmazingButSad
Summary: How far can you push someone until they finally snap? After years of being bullied, that's exactly what Pip and Butters do. Warning: Contains a fair amount of gore, and multiple character deaths. Also, DIP (Damien/Pip) fans will probably hate it as well. Disclaimer: I do not own South Park.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : First off, I would like to apologise for making the main characters in this fic so OOC, however, if you read, you can kind of understand why they turned out this way.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading!**

* * *

Professor Chaos was child's play, just an alter-ego I had made up out of spite about getting kicked out of their circle of friends. What I was now was much worse, much more deadly, instead of swapping orders at Bennigans, I was now staring down at my latest victim, watching as the light of life in his eyes slowly left him.

"That was a jolly good time." Pip, my partner in this path of destruction and revenge said, however, his tone didn't hold its usual cheery nature, instead he sounded cold, so cold that it sent a shiver of fear running down my spine.

"Yea, I suppose it was." I said as I clenched and unclenched my fists, looking away from the corpse. During the killing part, I always felt a sense of adrenaline pumping through my veins, and I loved it. However, after the feeling was gone, I was left feeling empty, except for the feelings of guilt that ate away at my heart. I didn't know why I felt like this, it wasn't like they didn't deserve it. I mean, Pip and I had always tried our hardest to be nice to people, and they found it appropriate to make us the butt of their jokes, to kick us when we were down, to ruin our lives.

"You know, I wish Damien wasn't immortal, I'd love to have his head mounted on my wall so I could throw knives at it." Pip said darkly as he started to slowly chop the body up, the sound of the ax against bone left me with a queasy feeling in my stomach, and I had to leave the room. When it came to our routine, I did the killing, while Pip got rid of the bodies. Usually, he fed the chopped up body parts to the pigs, however, sometimes, he would cook the human meat up and feed them to our "friends" without them even knowing what it was.

Pip hated Damien most of all, and he made no secret about it, he often told me his fantasies of what he wished he could do to the boy. I'm not surprised he hated Damien the most, when we were in grade three, Damien was the new boy at school, everyone was mean to him except for Pip who went out of his way to be his friend. Damien in the end, nearly killed Pip trying to show off in front of the popular guys, Eric, Stan, Kyle, and Kenny.

My mind then went to a time I did not witness, a time that Pip had told me about in vivid detail. After Pip was squished, he was sent to Hell, however, not even two days later, he was sent back to Earth because Damien convinced his father to ban Pip, because Pip annoyed the shit out of him. For a week straight, Pip had felt the intense pain of being squished, however, he couldn't move on and lessen the pain because Satan had banned him from Hell, and he couldn't get into Heaven because he wasn't baptized. He finally decided to go get baptized, there he promptly died, and when he got to Heaven, he was offered a second chance at life. He took it, however, when he came back, he wasn't the boy I remembered. His voice still sounded cheery, however, his eyes were dark and cold, he had the eyes of my father but worse. Now, it seemed like the last of his humanity was slipping away, and to be honest, it scared me a lot.

Maybe I should start at the beginning, about how this whole thing started.

 _It was a snowy night in mid-December..._


	2. Chapter 2

My feet crunched on the snow as I made my way over to the gang, since there's not much to do in a small town, the teenagers of South Park liked to sneak out of their houses at night, and go to Stark's Pond, where they would have snow ball fights, and sometimes, they'd even do certain bedroom activities.

"Wow Butters, I can't believe you actually came." Stan said popping his head up over the snow fort that he had built.

"Yea well, Kyle invited me, and I thought it would be rude to decline his invitation, especially when my parents are out of town, and the babysitter is asleep." I said as I knocked my knuckles together nervously, even though we're all now either sixteen or seventeen, Eric's group of friends still intimidated me.

"Haha you have a babysitter? That's so freakin weak." Eric laughed as he held his pudgy stomach.

"Shut up fat-ass!" Kyle snapped from his place on Craig's lap. You know those types of sheltered kids with overly strict, overly protective parents who tend to rebel? Kyle was one of those kids. His favourite thing to do in rebellion against his mother was to shack up with boys his mother deemed to be a bad influence. First it was Christophe, then it was Damien, and now it was Craig's turn.

"Anyone who has Stan on their team is a cheater!" Eric suddenly yelled when he got hit by a snowball.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because stupid, he's the school pitcher and the school quarter-back!" He snapped as his face turned red.

Over the years, Eric hadn't changed, not one little bit, the only thing that changed in him was his height, he now stood at 5'10, and his weight, he now weighed nearly five hundred pounds.

On Stan's team was Stan, Wendy, and Token. On Eric's team was Eric, Clyde, and Bebe.

I walked over to the bench and sat beside Kyle and Craig who were currently sucking face.

"So, why aren't you guys playing?" I asked, earning the finger from Craig in return.

I sighed and sat there, wringing my hands together, Kyle had invited me out here, but all he seemed interested in doing was making out with Craig. I stood up, making the choice to go home, when I saw someone building a snow man a couple of yards away. I crept over to them, surprised to see that it was a boy who looked just like an older version of Pip.  
"Pip?" I asked with confusion.

"Cheerio, Butters!" He greeted me, yep, it was Pip.

"W-What are you doing here? I thought you died." I said.

"Oh I did, but then I was rewarded a second chance at life." Pip said with a cheery smile.

"Say Butters, would you like to help me with this snowman?" He asked.

"Yea!" I said with excitement as I started to roll up a ball of snow.

"So Butters, why are you not over there with your friends?" He asked.

"Well, Kyle invited me, but he's too busy making out with Craig, and the others already have an equal number of players on their teams, so I'd just make it uneven." I replied.

"How about I walk over there with you, and we can both ask to play, that way it won't be uneven." Pip said.

"Gee, that'd be great Pip." I said with a warm smile, he was always the nicest guy in the school.

When we made it over there, Eric took one glance at Pip and started laughing.

"Oh my gosh, you look like such a fag!" He exclaimed. Pip was dressed in tan shorts that came slightly above his knees, knee-high socks, penny loafers, a yellow shirt, and suspenders.

"I have you know this outfit is very fashionable where I'm from." Pip said.

"That explains it, all the French are a bunch of fags." Eric said.

"I'm not French! I hate the French!" Pip exclaimed as his face turned red with anger, if there is one thing that can make Pip mad, it's when people call him French.

"Oh my god, Pip?" Stan asked.

"Why yes, hello Stanley." Pip said.

"But I thought you were-"

"Dead? Yes I was, but now I'm not, Butters and I would like to join your game of snowball throwing." He said.

"I call Pip for my team!" Eric exclaimed, even though he had been mean to the kid just moments before.

"No way dude, we get Pip." Token said.

"That's not fair, you already have an advantage with Stan, WE get Pip." Eric said.

"Why don't you guys just let Pip decide?" Kyle called from the bench.

"You stay out of this Jew-slut, you're not even in the game!" Eric snapped.

"Hey! Don't call my boyfriend a Jew-slut!" Craig called before he and Kyle resumed their makeout session.

"I'll be on your team Eric." I said.

"Fuck off Butters, screw you guys, I'm going home." Eric said before storming off like he always did when he doesn't get his way.

"Great! Now we have an uneven number of players." Bebe exclaimed.

"There's your chance, you can ask to be on Clyde and Bebe's team." Pip whispered.

"I can be on your-" I started to say when Bebe suddenly yelled,

"Hey Kenny! Wanna be on our team?"

I looked and saw Kenny's orange clad figure making its way over to us.

"Come on Pip, let's go continue our snow man." I said with a light sigh, knowing that they'd pick Kenny over me any day of the week. No one even said a word as we walked away, I don't think they even noticed to be honest.  
We walked back over to our half-built snow man, as we we made the finishing touches, I snuck glances at the snowball fight, it seemed to be going well, everyone seemed to be having a good time, until Stan accidentally threw a rock at Kenny's head, knocking it clear off.

"Oh my god! I killed Kenny!" Stan exclaimed in shock.

"You bastard!" Kyle yelled a second later.

"Come on guys, we better get home." Bebe said, and they all walked away, leaving Kenny's corpse there in the snow.

"Do you ever think about killing those guys?" Pip asked. His question shocked me, I would have never someone like him would ask something like that.

"No! Of course not, that'd be bad." I said nervously.

"How can it be bad if they're bad? You'd be doing the world a favour by getting rid of people like them." Pip said darkly.

"I-I guess so, but it's still wrong." I said, as I looked at Pip closely, he still looked like the cheery Brit that he always was, but something was different, something was off about him, I just didn't know what. I then shook my head, I was probably being paranoid over the comment he had made.

"I better get home before my babysitter wakes up, it was nice meeting you again Pip." I said with a smile.

"It was nice seeing you again too, be safe!" Pip said cheerfully.

"You be safe too." I said before turning around to walk back home.

 _Maybe if I had trusted my instinct about Pip when I first suspected something was wrong, I wouldn't be like this, an empty shell of the person I once was. A murderer._


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at school, everyone didn't seem that shocked to see Pip there, I guessed word had already gotten around about his return.

"Cheerio Butters! I saved you a desk by mine." Pip said with a smile. As I started making my way over there, I tripped over something, and my books went flying out of my hands, causing the papers from my binder to fly all over!

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Craig said as he snatched up one of the papers that flew out of my binder.

"Hm, Butters plus Samantha equals love." He read aloud, causing my face to become aflame. Samantha was the prettiest, most popular girl in the school, any guy, and some girls even, would kill to be with her.

"Like in your dreams!" Samantha said with a laugh, causing my embarrassment to heighten. I clenched my fists together as I felt a tear trickle down my cheek. A few people in the class noticed this too, because they started to point and laugh.  
"Aw, look at the wittle cry baby!" A boy called.

"Yea, I think he needs his binky." Another one said.

"I-It makes me want to cry!" Clyde exclaimed before bursting into tears himself. However, no one laughed at him, they were all too busy making fun of me.

"Come on chaps, lets all be friends here." Pip said as he started to gather up my papers and books for me. I gave him a grateful smile,which he replied to with a nod.

"Shut up Pip!" Everyone exclaimed in unison. I was relieved when the teacher walked in right then. No one would dare act up, except Eric, while Mrs Rosenstein was around.

"Good morning class, today we will be learning about the Salem Witch Trials, can anyone tell me what happened during the Salem Witch Trials?"

"Yes Wendy?"

"People were accused of being witches, and they were hanged for it." Wendy said, spouting off the perfect answer like she always did.

"Good, can anyone tell me what year the Salem Witch Trials started and ended?"

"It started in February 1692 and ended in May 1693." Wendy answered again.

"Can anyone, other than Wendy, tell me what was the biggest causing factor that led the Salem Witch Trials to go that far?" Mrs Rosenstein asked.

"Some jealous chick was all pissed off that farmer dude stayed with his wife instead of her." Eric answered.

"Well, while your answer is accurate to what happened in The Crucible, that's not quite the answer I'm looking for." Mrs R said.

"Weak." Eric said.

"Anyone?" The teacher said, ignoring Wendy who had her hand raised. Finally, she let out a sigh and pointed to the dark haired girl,

"Yes Wendy?"

"Mass hysteria." Wendy answered.

"Very good, if only the other students in this class were as willing to learn as you are." Mrs R said.

"Ey! My answer was just as good at that stupid hippy's." Eric pouted.

"Another outburst like that Mr Cartman, and you will be sent to the principal's office." Mrs R said in a stern tone.

"Now, I would like for you all to open your books and read pages 67 through 73 and do the questions at the end." Mrs R said.

"Lame!" Eric exclaimed.

I opened my book and started to read the pages, I had gotten to the second to last question on the exercise, when the bell rang for my next class.

"Your assignments are due first thing tomorrow." Mrs Rosenstein said as the kids started to scramble out of the classroom.

"I can't believe how horrible those students were to you in Mrs Rosenstein's class, it seemed like they have gotten even worse than they were before." Pip said as we walked down the hall together.

"Well, they're okay, sometimes." I said.

"Okay, if you ever need a friend, I'm here." Pip said with a smile as he stepped into his class.

"Gee, thanks." I said before waving and heading off the my next class across the hall.

"Welcome class, today we will be learning the names of the bones in the human body." Mr Ficken said.

I must have fallen asleep during his lesson, because the next thing I knew, the classroom was empty, and I had a pink detention slip on my desk. Great, I could only imagine how my parents would react to me getting my first high school detention. I gulped when I thought about my dad would do.

"Um, Mr Ficken, is there anyway I could not have detention?" I asked the teacher nervously.

"I'm sorry Butters, but my number three rule in this class is no sleeping during class." He said as he pointed at a poster on the wall which displayed a list of rules which said:

1\. No fighting.

2\. No cellphones.

3\. No sleeping during class.

4\. No talking during a lecture.

5\. No messing with the science equipment without permission.

6\. No food or drink near the lab station.

7\. No cheating.

8\. No running.

9\. No PDA.

10\. Have fun and follow the rules.

"I'm sorry Mr Ficken, it won't happen again." I said softly as I tucked my detention slip into my pocket with a sigh. At least being in detention gave me a couple of hours before I had to go and face my parents.

The next class I had was English, nothing really happened in that class except Samantha was in the class, and she kept giving me go to hell looks that made me feel like I had a knife of ice jutted through my heart.

I let out a sigh of fear and disappointment when lunch rolled around, lunch was the time when people bullied me the most.

 _It was this particular lunch that made me start to see things, people, the way Pip had been seeing them ever since he returned._


	4. Chapter 4

I placed my trey on the table causing it to sway slightly. The unpopular kids at the school, like myself, were forced to sit at the crappiest table in the cafeteria. Back when I was in elementary school, I sat at a lunch table with everyone else, however, as we grew older, the cliques we were in became more apparent, and everyone started to sit at different tables. Each clique sat at a different lunch table, each table was good or bad depending on what clique had been picked to sit at it. I stared longingly at the popular table, the best table in the cafeteria. There sat, Stan, Kyle, Eric, Wendy, and Bebe. The next best table belonged to the rebels, there sat Craig, Christophe, and Damien.

"Hello Butters." Pip said, breaking into my thoughts about cliques and tables.  
"Hello Pip." I said with a grateful smile, glad that I wasn't alone at the table anymore.

"Why are you all by yourself?" He asked.

"Oh, no one wants me to sit with them." I said, wishing that my friend Dougie was in the same year as me. Dougie had been my truest friend ever since I could remember, however, he was in a different year than me, meaning we wouldn't lunch together.

However, I had to eat my words when I saw Dougie walking into the cafeteria. He spotted me and gave me a wave, which I returned. I felt confused though, what was he doing here? Eric must have noticed too, because he stormed over to the ninth grader.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded.

"I um, I got moved up to this grade." Dougie said nervously.

"Yea, well, we don't want you here." He said.

Soon, everyone started hurling insults at him, some even started punching him. I wanted to do something, I wanted to tell them to stop, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't move or speak.

Dougie died that day.

I felt something inside me snap, how could those jerks bully a poor kid to death and not feel any remorse over it?

Would they ever learn? Or would they continue to hurt people day in and day out?

I looked at Pip, and he looked back at me, giving me a knowing smile.

 _Saturday, we claimed our first victim._


End file.
